Les aventures d'Atlantis
by deadlynat
Summary: Atlantis est un jeune garçon de dix-sept ans, provocateur et impatient, mais pourtant... banal comme vous et moi. Que se passe-t-il quand il entre dans un bus vide et roulé par un chauffeur qui ressemble étrangement à Gandalf... ? Et pourquoi est-il soudainement envoyé en Terre du Milieu, sauvé par des Nains mais méprisé par Thorin ? [Pas de Yaoï, bien que je n'ai rien contre]
1. 1 Un chauffeur de bus pas très commun

Salut tout le monde ! Alors, voilà, je me présente, je suis Shinra. Et voici ma première fanfiction sur « Le Hobbit ». Je dois vous avouer que je ne suis pas une vraie fan comme certaines ici mais je suis totalement accro aux films, ayant vu Le Hobbit au moins une centaine de fois, excusez-moi si je ferais des fautes à en arracher les cheveux. Je dois vous avertir que la fanfiction ne se passe pas pendant la quête de la compagnie. Enfin, si... Laissez-moi vous expliquer : en fait, il s'agira de la **suite** que j'aurais **inventé** moi-même. Donc, la compagnie doit toujours atteindre Erebor et vaincre Smaug. Et c'est là qu'Atlantis entre en jeu... _**Bonne lecture !**_

**PROLOGUE**

_Un chauffeur de bus pas très commun..._

Atlantis Shadow était un garçon de dix-sept ans tout à fait irritant. Son nom attire déjà bien des regards. Provocateur, même le plus patient des hommes aurait les poils hérissés de colère face à ce jeune homme. Pourtant, sa vie est des plus normales avec des parents qu'on en trouvait partout, une jeune sœur en pleine crise d'adolescence et des cousins complètement agaçants. Il avait une famille banale, une vie banale. Et pourtant... cette envie de se démarquer des autres grandissait en lui. Atlantis avait ce qu'on appelle le pouvoir d'attirer les ennuis en un clin d'œil, chouette comme don, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, ses géniteurs ne partageaient pas son avis, le menaçant de le chasser dehors bien qu'ils n'oseraient jamais le faire.

Vivant à New-York, cette ville qui ne dort jamais, il était juste un garçon parmi les autres. Une personne comme vous et moi, qui passons nos journées à se préoccuper de ce qu'on va manger le soir. Son physique pourrait se rapprocher à un punk, mais il ne l'était pas. Ce n'était pas un mannequin ou un Dieu grec, il avait son propre charme comme chaque être humain. Grand, quelque peu musclé, les cheveux noirs, les yeux bleus clairs, ses vêtements dérangeaient les personnes âgées et les coincés. Le jeune homme aimait porter des habits noirs, ou comme on dit « rockeur », un joli stéréotype. Malheureusement pour sa grand-mère qu'il aimait toutefois tant, Atlantis avait des tatouages. Pas beaucoup, juste assez pour faire grincer les dents de son principal: il avait un joli dragon sur son bras, une plume sur son dos, des étoiles sur sa nuque et la Marque des Ténèbres sur son poignet, étant un grand fan d'Harry Potter.

Aujourd'hui était un autre jour... ou pas. Routine par-ci, routine par-là. Il savourait un biscuit dans le salon, regardant Le Seigneur des Anneaux II, affalé comme un ivrogne sur son canapé. Puis, sa sœur apparut des escaliers, la mine heureuse (ce qui changeait de d'habitude). Fronçant ses sourcils, Atlantis eut une moue.

- T'as un rendez-vous pour t'habiller en mode pétasse ou... ? questionna-t-il avec un air sérieux.

- Je t'emmerde, Titis.

- Je t'aime aussi, Tété.

Tété ou de son vrai prénom, Thea, était une jeune fille qui aimait attirer l'attention, un peu comme son grand frère, en fait. Ils ne se ressemblaient point mais s'aimaient beaucoup malgré les disputes et les piques. Sa sœur était petite, avait des cheveux blonds souvent attachés n'importe comment et se comportait comme un Troll. Rarement, son amour pour Tit... euh, Atlantis était dévoué. J'ai bien dis rarement.

- J'y vais ! Dis à maman qu'elle n'oublie pas de me passer cinquante dollars !

- C'est pas ton chien, maugréa Atlantis.

- C'est ce qu'on dit.

La porte claqua et son frère soupira. Il avait beau être un vaurien qui provoquait, il restait respectueux envers ses parents et aidait la famille financièrement en travaillant à mi-temps à côté de l'école. Il n'était pas comme sa sœur qui, elle, ne faisait rien et profitait de l'argent.

Après avoir fini le Seigneur des Anneaux où il ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes, oui, Atlantis était parfois un grand sensible. Mais chuuuut, c'est un secret ! Donc, je disais le jeune garçon se leva, prit une douche rapide avant de mettre son caleçon comme pyjama, juste après ça, il entra dans son lit et s'enroula dans la couette comme un bébé pour ensuite dormir à poings fermés.

Le lendemain matin, comme d'habitude, son alarme le retira de son lit. Après une longue douche chaude (c'est un fan de douches comme vous pouvez le voir), Atlantis s'habilla d'un jeans noir, d'un débardeur noir moulant (au plus grand plaisir des filles) ainsi que ses paires de bottes. Mmpf, il faisait froid... Sa mère n'allait pas le lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'il mette une veste. Il prit sa veste en cuir et décoiffa ses cheveux avant de descendre où ses parents déjeunaient déjà. Son père lisait le journal en rigolant aux vieilles blagues, sa mère dansait sur du Madonna. Ils ne changeront jamais.

- Bonjour, mère, père, fit Atlantis sur un ton ironique.

- Bonjour, fils, répondit son père avec un petit sourire.

Sa mère vint lui donner une petite tape amicale sur la tête tout en rigolant silencieusement. Elle déposa l'assiette sur la table et fit signe à Atlantis de manger. Un pincement au cœur survint chez ce dernier, il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer au silence de sa mère. Depuis l'accident, il voulait entendre sa voix... rien que sa voix. Mais il ne pourrait plus car sa mère est muette à cause d'un grave accident.

Le déjeuner fini, Atlantis sortit et regarda le ciel avant de souffler face à ce mauvais temps. Il habitait dans un quartier calme, quoiqu'un peu trop, pas très riche ou snob, avec des voisins qui le connaissaient depuis qu'il était tout petit. Arrivé à un arrêt de bus, il attendit patiemment. C'était son jour de travail et il n'avait pas envie de supporter ce patron avare... D'ailleurs, ce serait probablement son dernier jour s'il continue de l'agacer. Enfin, le bus arriva avec quelques minutes de retard. Quand je disais « patiemment », ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Atlantis n'avait jamais été très patient. Lorsqu'il monta, il eut presque un hoquet de surprise. Le chauffeur ressemblait à Gandalf. Non, à Ian McKellen plutôt. Sir, pardon.

- Eh bien... ? souffla le chauffeur avec un sourire étrange.

- Mmh, b'jour.

Il se faisait des idées. Atlantis était devenu obsédé par l'univers de Tolkien. Oubliant le chauffeur, le jeune homme alla tout au fond en se demandant pourquoi le bus était vide. Habituellement, à cette heure-là, pour respirer il fallait être un chanceux car Atlantis tombait souvent sur des gros hommes avec des auréoles pas fraîches ou encore avec des poussettes sur le pied. Et souvent, il devait faire du surf pour ne pas tomber par terre. Toujours surpris, il posa son coude sur le bord et fixa les paysages qui défilaient d'une vitesse surprenante. Puis, il se sentit fatiguée. Terriblement fatigué. Il avait bien dormi... pourquoi... pourquoi voyait-il flou ? Ce n'était pas... normal... Son cœur battit plus lentement, sa respiration était lourde et ses paupières n'arrivaient plus à se battre contre la fatigue. Et là, Atlantis Shadow tomba dans les bras de Morphée, sans se demander ce qu'il allait lui arriver par la suite. Non, car ce qu'il allait lui arriver sortait d'un conte de fées. Mais ça, c'est une surprise que je vous réserve par la suite, moi, la narratrice des aventures d'Atlantis !

_**Un avis ? :3**_


	2. 2 Panique générale

Saluuuuut :3 ! Nous voici pour le chapitre 1, où des événements surprenants arriveront. Je dois avouer que j'étais inspirée grâce à la musique et j'aime beaucoup construire Atlantis. J'espère que vous l'aimeriez aussi ^^ ! C'est un gros ours mal léché en fait XD Donnez-moi votre avis ^_^ Et merci de me lire, ça me fait très plaisir.

**Enjoy !**

**CHAPITRE 1**

_Panique générale_

Cela faisait bien une heure qu'Atlantis marchait. Ses pieds lui faisaient mal et il était perdu. Complètement perdu. Comment était-il parvenu à se retrouver ici ? Aucune idée. Il avait un trou de mémoire, c'était affreux et agaçant... comme s'il y avait une barrière.

— J'rêve sûrement. Ou alors Kate a dû mettre de la drogue dans mon verre... sale peste, murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

Kate était une de ses anciennes conquêtes et curieusement, ils avaient pu mettre fin à leur légère relation pour entamer une amitié étrange et compliquée mais surtout ambiguë. Mais maintenant, on s'en fout d'elle, l'important était que notre pauvre héros maladroit trouve un téléphone. Et au plus vite. Enfin... dans une forêt, trouver un téléphone allait se révéler être difficile, de plus, il avait oublié le sien chez lui. Comme par hasard.

Alors qu'il enjambait un tronc écrasé, il leva les yeux quand il se rendit compte qu'il entendait un bruit bizarre. Fronçant les sourcils, il ne vit rien au début. Mais c'est avec horreur qu'un énorme loup se pointa devant lui, non, un monstre ! Hurlant comme une fille, Atlantis rebroussa chemin en courant à vive allure.

— C'est quoi ce truc ?! MERDE, il me suit !

Il n'avait jamais autant couru de toute sa vie. Ah, sauf peut-être quand son père essayait de lui lancer une de ses pantoufles sur la tête. Son cœur battait lourdement contre sa cage thoracique, son sang ne faisait que des loopings, et puis sa tête cognait si fortement qu'il crut qu'on lui frappait avec un marteau. Les pas du monstre se rapprochaient inévitablement, sur son dos, se dressait une sorte de deuxième monstre encore plus laid qui tenait une longue épée rouillée mais qui devait couper un bras sans aucune difficulté. Il était là, derrière lui ! Atlantis, dont la malchance s'abattait sur lui, trébucha sur un tronc qu'il ne sut éviter avant de s'étaler par terre. Voulant se relever, le loup-monstre sauta sur lui. Paniqué, les pensées pas du tout claires, il essayait de repousser l'individu avec ses pieds, sauf que trop faible, il abandonna. Alors qu'il pensait que le loup allait le manger, il ferma les yeux.

Soudain, il entendit des cris virils et en ouvrant les yeux, le monstre s'était volatilisé. Un homme, non, un... nain venait de l'éjecter avec sa hache, les yeux en furie. C'est étrange, Atlantis avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu... mais où ? Et c'est là que d'autres nains arrivèrent en compagnie d'un vieil homme tenant un bâton. Le monstre, roué de coups, tenta de s'enfuir mais fut tué. Silencieux, mais surtout choqué et traumatisé, Atlantis ne sut que dire et que faire, la bouche ouverte par la surprise. Tout à coup, un Nain, plus imposant et au cheveux noirs dont des mèches grises se faisaient voir, vint le relever d'une main, comme s'il n'était qu'une plume.

— Comment un jeune garçon comme toi traîne dans une forêt aussi dangereuse que celle-ci ? questionna-t-il d'une voix grave et grognon.

Jeune garçon ? C'est pas comme s'il avait douze ans !

— J'en sais rien, j'suis perdu, avait tout simplement répondu Atlantis.

— Ce gamin est étrange, très étrange, commenta un Nain avec une barbe blanche.

— Et vu son accoutrement, je pense qu'il n'est pas d'ici, ajouta un nain encore plus petit et aux cheveux roux dont les pieds étaient poilus.

— Vous avez fini ? maugréa le pauvre adolescent.

— Il me fait penser à toi, Thorin, s'esclaffa un Nain chauve mais à la barbe noire.

— CA SUFFIT! s'écria l'imposant Nain.

Le vieil homme mais bien plus grand que les Nains tenant un bâton soupira avec exaspération avant de s'approcher.

— Je pense qu'il devrait venir avec nous, cette forêt est remplie de bêtes abominables, il ne serait pas en sécurité ici, proposa le plus petit.

— Je suis d'accord avec Bilbon, fit le vieil homme.

— Prendre un enfant avec nous ? Il serait un fardeau ! s'indigna l'imposant et le grognon. On ne le connaît même pas.

Atlantis était confus. Ses pensées ne cessaient de lui jeter des mauvais tours et il voulait pleurer jusqu'à faire un océan. Il avait mal partout, ses pieds étaient gonflés. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rentrer chez lui. Comment était-il arrivé ici ? COMMENT ? ET POURQUOI ? Calmons-nous, calmons-nous. Il se sentait affreusement mal... tellement qu'il...

… s'évanouissa.

— Qui se propose pour le porter ? lança un bourru.

* * *

Une odeur de fumée... de viande... des voix, des bruits, des rires gras... un Dumbledore qui raconte une histoire farfelue...

Atlantis qui se réveille. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et il regarda la couverture qu'on lui avait mise. Tout lui revint en tête : le monstre qui le pourchasse, des Nains qui le sauvent, un grognon qui veut pas de lui, un Dumbledore qui se prend pour le vieux sage de l'histoire. Histoire... Non, ça ne devait qu'être qu'un rêve. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de connaître ces personnes ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se souvenir ? Tout ça lui donnait mal de tête. Il se redressa et les rires se stoppèrent, le dénommé Bilbon vint près de lui, inquiet et lui proposa du thé ainsi que de la nourriture. Attendri par ce geste mignon, Atlantis dut tout faire pour ne pas laisser surgir son côté bisounours. De l'autre côté, les rires reprenèrent et ils ne firent plus attention à Bilbon ainsi qu'au jeune adolescent.

— Je n'ai pas très faim, ni soif d'ailleurs... Merci quand même.

— Oh non, vous devez manger ! Vous venez de vous évanouir, vous savez ? S'il vous plaiiiiit...

Quand Atlantis vit le regard de chien battu que lui offrait Bilbon (oui, il avait su retenir son nom), il abandonna la partie et mangea. Vainceur de l'histoire, Bilbon resta près de lui et le regarda. N'aimant pas qu'on le fixe pendant qu'il mange, Atlantis jeta un regard gêné. Gêné... qui aurait cru que ce grand fauteur de trouble agisse ainsi.

— Comment avez-vous fait pour atterrir ici ? On... vous a kidnappé ?

— Quoi ? Non, non ! J'sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé. Je me souviens plus, je sais juste que je viens sûrement pas d'ici. Y'a pas de forêt à New York.

— New-York ? Où est-ce ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une ville se nommant ainsi.

Atlantis voulut se recoucher et dormir pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. Il avait envie de hurler dans sa couverture, de sauter du Mont-Everest et de se faire écraser par un éléphant. Mais de l'extérieur, son visage tentait de rester impassible bien qu'il avait du mal à le rester.

— Monsieur ?

— Mmh.. ?

— Quel est votre nom ? demanda timidement Bilbon.

— Atlantis Shadow.

— Quel curieux nom !

Alors qu'il voulut répliquer que le sien n'était pas non plus très banal, le vieil homme apparut, sorti de l'ombre. On avait dit sa mère, lorsqu'elle venait discrètement derrière lui. Ça lui flanquait une sale trousse et il se retournait comme si c'était la fin du monde.

— Vous savez pas venir normalement, comme tout le monde ? J'sais pas, essayez de faire « hum hum » pour déclarer votre putain de présence. Oh mon dieu, je pète un câble. Je sais même pas où j'suis, ni avec qui et je parle avec un gars qui a une montagne de poils sur les pieds. Des Nains ont sauvé ma vie, ma putain de vie parce que j'ai failli me faire... AIE !

Il n'avait pas su finir sa phrase car une douleur l'arrêta. Dumbledore venait de frapper sa tête avec son bâton, le visage sévère.

— Quel grossier langage pour un si jeune homme !

— Qu'est-ce qu'un câble ? questionna Bilbon d'un ton innocent.

N'en pouvant plus, Atlantis se leva, attirant l'attention des Nains. Il enjamba le camp, enfin un sorte de camp, avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner vers le vieux.

— Monsieur le « j'utilise un vocabulaire soigné », ça veut dire que les vieux peuvent insulter mais que les jeunes ne peuvent pas ? Quel putain de monde !

— Il est fou, trancha un Nain aux cheveux blonds-roux.

Mais juste au moment où il voulut sortir du camp, une main agrippa férocement son bras et il fut plaqué contre un arbre. Son dos eut une douleur à cause d'une fichue branche et voilà que le Nain imposant sortit une épée de son fourreau avant de la mettre sous la gorge d'Atlantis. Ce dernier déglutit difficilement, le fixant tout de même dans les yeux avec fierté et mauvaise foi.

— Je te préviens tout de suite, je ne supporte pas les morveux comme toi qui pensent que tout est permis, c'est compris ? Encore un mot de travers et je te jette dans la rivière.

Sa voix. Elle était grave, menaçante. Mais surtout tremblante de colère. Atlantis continua de le regarder dans les yeux, en essayant de montrer qu'il n'était pas touché par ses paroles alors qu'en fait, il était tout simplement perdu et déboussolé. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à ce qui lui arrivait alors à la place, il déchaînait sa fureur et sa frustration. L'imposant recula, baissa son arme avant de rejoindre les autres qui eux, étaient silencieux. Le vieux «sage» eut un léger sourire et Bilbon était préoccupé.

— Il vient à peine de se réveiller et il n'a même pas mangé correctement !

— Ne t'inquiète pas, assura le vieux.

— Mais Gandalf...

— Si je te dis que ne t'inquiète pas, c'est que je le pense vraiment, gronda le dénommé Gandalf.

Atlantis, furieux, vint rejoindre Bilbon et mangea hargneusement. Quand il eut fini, il se coucha sans rien dire sous l'œil inquiet du rouquin. Gandalf soupira encore, se demandant si tous les adolescents étaient comme lui.

De l'autre côté, l'imposant discutait avec le barbu à la tête chauve, ainsi qu'avec la barbe blanche et deux jeunes Nains.

— Oncle Thorin, je pense que tu l'as encore plus énervé.

— C'est son problème s'il est énervé, Kili. Je l'amènerais au plus proche village et il se débrouillera. De là, nous continuerons ce que nous avons commencé.

— Tu es trop dur, ajouta barbe blanche.

— Je ne le suis pas, Balin... soupira Thorin. C'est juste qu'il nous remercie même pas de l'avoir sauvé et en plus de ça, de lui avoir offert de la nourriture et où dormir.

— Ce n'est qu'un jeune garçon, tu sais.

Thorin grogna. Tout le monde se mit dans le sac de couchage, fatigués. Un Nain roux surveillait les alentours, et la nuit était belle quoi qu'un peu étrange. Enfin, tout ceci était étrange, de toute façon.


	3. 3 Attaque et défi

**Skully-Bonbon: **Waaahh, merci pour ce premier review *_* Je suis vraiment contente que la fic te plaise et j'espère qu'elle te plaira encore ^^ ! Atlantis est une grande gueule, ça c'est sûr XD Merci encoooooore :3

**CHAPITRE 2**

_Attaque et « défi »_

Les rayons de soleil effleuraient la peau de la compagnie, chacun se réveillant peu à peu. Atlantis n'avait pas dormi, pas bien en tout cas. Les yeux cernés, la mine fatiguée, il se leva le premier. Observant le feu qui s'était éteint depuis quelques heures, il scruta le camp avec attention. Un Nain se leva, bailla avec un léger sourire et vint près de l'adolescent en donnant une tape amicale. Atlantis grogna.

— Tu n'es pas du matin, toi, fit remarquer le Nain. Atlantis, si j'ai bien entendu ?

— Ouais. Toi ?

— Bofur, à ton service.

Pourquoi tout le monde le tutoyait ? Parce qu'il était un « gamin » probablement. Chez lui, enfin... sur Terre, les professeurs disaient déjà d'une personne de dix-sept ans comme étant un jeune adulte. Ici, il devait être un simple enfant à leurs yeux.

— Je suppose que tu connais personne mis à part Mr. Sacquet et Gandalf le Magicien Gris.

— C'est un magicien ? grogna Atlantis avec mauvaise humeur car il s'en fichait de ce vieux fou et de son fichu bâton.

— Mmh, répondit vaguement Bofur. Donc, je te présente... blablablablabla.

Et ce fut les noms complexes et difficiles à retenir qui s'enchaînèrent. Atlantis se souvint de quelques-uns mais pas tous. Il avait qu'à à faire « hey ! ». Gandalf vint les rejoindre et tout le monde prit un petit déjeuner dans le calme, pour une fois. Le soleil était fort mais la chaleur n'était pas dérangeante mais au contraire, agréable. Tout autour d'eux, d'immenses forêts régnaient mais quelques mètres plus loin, un long chemin menait vers on-ne-sait-où.

Quand la troupe fut définitivement réveillée, elle se mit donc en chemin. Tout de même respectueux, Atlantis vint aider... euh... comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui, Bombur ! Donc, il l'aida à porter des affaires avec son premier faible sourire de la journée. Bombur était tellement content qu'il se mit à avancer plus vite, sous les yeux étonnés des autres.

— C'est un bon garçon, au fond, non ? souffla malicieusement Balin à l'oreille de Thorin.

Ce dernier eut un air presque hautain et « je m'en fous » avant de s'avancer, ignorant la remarque de Balin. Atlantis fut surpris de voir qu'ils ne se déplaçaient pas à cheval mais à pieds, chose qui allait vite l'énerver, n'aimant pas marcher. Supportant le poids des affaires de Bombur, il essaya de faire la conversation avec Dwalin qui l'évita en grognant. Il ne l'aimait pas, lui et ses manières d'enfant pourri gâté. Fâché, Atlantis décida de revenir à son humeur d'ours mal aimé et mal léché. Rares d'entre la troupe l'appréciait, certains vaguement car ils déclaraient qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas, d'autres ne se préoccupaient pas de sa présence. Il était comme un fantôme et ça le dérangeait, lui qui avait toujours aimé qu'on le regarde, qu'on se souvienne de lui, qu'on se dise «Monsieur Shadow ? Un homme remarquable » plutôt que de « morveux, gamin, jeune garçon, enfant ».

— Quelque chose vous tracasse ? demanda timidement Ori.

— J'étais juste plongé dans mes pensées. On va où ? D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? J'comprends rien...

— Nous sommes la Compagnie de Thorin Oakenshield, répondit fièrement Ori. En ce moment, nous allons à un village le plus proche pour vous déposer car notre destination est trop dangereuse pour vous.

— Qu... quoi ? Non, non, vous pouvez pas me laisser seul ! S'écria soudainement Atlantis, faisant arrêter tout le monde.

Les regards étaient tous posés sur lui. Surprise, exaspération, impatience, ennui, tout passait. Bilbon eut une moue triste et vint s'approcher d'Atlantis. Tous murmurèrent dans leur barbe avant de continuer le chemin. Thorin n'avait aucun regret, il allait laisser ce gamin se débrouiller, ses parents devaient être fous d'inquiétude. Et puis, s'il avait une fiancée, il devait être près d'elle.

Ils avaient marchés quatre heures. Sans arrêter. Sans pauses. C'était inadmissible ! Atlantis avait les jambes si douloureuses qu'il devait parfois demander à Bilbon de l'attendre. Ce dernier l'encourageait, lui promettant qu'ils s'arrêteraient bientôt. Sauf que l'adolescent n'en pouvait plus, la colère montant en lui, il se dépêcha pour aller à côté de Thorin. Ce dernier fit comme s'il n'existait pas et gardait sa tête fière.

— On pourrait pas s'arrêter un peu ? Histoire de se reposer ?

— Arrête de te plaindre.

« Il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'énerve... » songea Atlantis en hurlant dans sa tête. Il s'imaginait déjà écraser la tête de ce Thorin contre un rocher.

— J'ai mal aux jambes, je suis pas habitué à ce genre de putain de randonnée !

— Ce n'est pas une simple randonnée. Si tu ne veux pas te noyer dans la rivière, fais attention aux mots que tu fais sortir de ta bouche, morveux, siffla Thorin en lui lançant un regard flamboyant.

— Ah ouais ? Eh bien, ça m'étonnerait qu'un Nain comme vous puisse me porter déjà. Je serais trop lourd.

— Je fais le double de ton poids, gamin, grogna Thorin.

Il dépassait les limites. Thorin devait à tout prix résister à la tentation de l'étrangler. Même ses neveux n'étaient pas aussi insolents, eux au moins, ils respectaient les aînés et faisaient preuve de courtoisie. Mais ce gamin, même pas des formules de politesses, pas un simple bonjour, son humeur pesait sur la troupe et de plus, il faisait ralentir la quête ! Balin sentait la fureur de son Roi et il avait envie de calmer les choses en prévenant Atlantis d'arrêter de l'ennuyer, sauf qu'il n'eut pas le temps de le faire. Car Thorin avait pris Atlantis de ses bras musclés, l'avait jeté dans l'eau comme si c'était une simple chose toute légère. L'adolescent hurla, s'étouffa avec l'eau et réussit à s'en extirper. Il se rendit compte que les affaires de Bombur étaient mouillées et il se sentait mal. Par contre, sa haine envers Thorin augmentait, ses yeux se dilatèrent et ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes, échangeant des foudres. Atlantis se releva.

— On continue ! rugit Thorin en faisant un signe de la main.

Gandalf eut un léger rire et lorsque l'adolescent vint près de lui, il lança un regard mauvais. Bilbon soupira, malgré le côté disons... grossier et immature d'Atlantis, il l'appréciait déjà malgré qu'il ne le connaissait que de quelques longues heures.

— Vous trouvez ça drôle ?

— Oh que oui ! Si tu avais été une femme, Thorin n'aurait jamais osé te toucher.

— Qu'il se les garde, ses manières de gentleman, vociféra Atlantis.

— Un peu de légèreté, voyons.

Ils avancèrent et c'est trente minutes plus tard qu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin. Atlantis donna les affaires à Bombur qui eut un sourire qui voulait dire « ne t'en fais pas ». L'adolescent en profita pour retirer sa veste en cuir et son débardeur sans gêne, se disant qu'ils étaient tout de même entre hommes. Des Nains s'étaient stoppés près de lui pour admirer ses tatouages. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur son bras, où le dragon était tatoué.

— Tu aimes les dragons ? Demanda Gloin, méfiant.

— J'en connais que les mythes et légendes, d'où je viens, ça n'existe pas. J'aime juste leur aspect, sinon j'dois dire qu'ils m'font peur.

— Tant mieux, chuchota le Nain. Tes parents acceptent ces tatouages ?

— Non. Juste mes amis, en fait.

— Ils sont beaux, souffla Bofur qui aimait dessiner.

— Merci.

Ils firent un feu et Atlantis mit juste son débardeur, laissant sa veste près de la chaleur, veillant quand même à pas la faire brûler. Il n'avait jamais apprécier qu'on fixe son corps même s'il n'était pas pudique ou quoi que ce soit. Atlantis avait toujours trouvé son corps banal et le fait qu'il soit un peu hâlé de peau ne contrastait pas avec son allure de « rockeur » comme dirait ses parents. Il est vrai qu'il n'aimait pas marcher mais il faisait du sport. L'adolescent n'était pas un gringalet.

Ils mangèrent, discutèrent mis à part Atlantis qui râlait. Ils firent une pause de dix minutes et se remirent à marcher au grand désespoir du garçon qui les suivit en boudant. Il prit, cette fois-ci, les affaires de Balin car il considérait qu'il était vieux et donc, plus facilement fatigué.

— Merci, mon garçon. Tu as quand même une certaine force !

— Oh euh... merci.

Pour une des rares fois, il fut flatté.

Ils étaient arrivés à un petit village où les « rues » étaient presque vides. Sombres, lugubres et intimidantes, les rares personnes fixaient la troupe avec mépris. Ori et Bifur étaient prêts à couper la tête de celui qui faisait une remarque. Ils entrèrent donc dans une auberge où peu de personnes séjournaient. Alors que l'aubergiste posait sa paume sur son menton avec ennui, il leva les yeux vers toute la compagnie avec un énorme sourire, ravi de voir qu'autant de personnes venaient. Pas les plus banals, ça non !

— Bonsoir et bienvenue l'auberge de l'Assoiffé !

Ce fut Gandalf qui parla.

— Bonsoir, ce serait pour deux chambres, nous sommes 16. Une nuit.

Deux chambres ? Ce n'était pas assez. Et puis, ils auraient pu aller à un hôtel... S'IL Y EN AVAIT UN ! Atlantis se demanda comment il allait faire, allaient-ils le laisser en plan pendant qu'il dormait ? Ils entrèrent dans les chambres. Atlantis était avec (comme par hasard..) Thorin, Gandalf, Bilbon, Bombur, Bifur, Kili, Fili et enfin Dori. Vu qu'il n'y avait pas assez de lit, le jeune garçon se mit par terre pour laisser le dernier lit à Dori qui eut un sourire aimable à son encontre pour une fois.

La nuit se passa longuement. Enfin, pour Atlantis surtout car il n'osait pas fermer les yeux. Il s'était mis dos aux autres, de peur qu'ils voient qu'il ne dormait pas. Il avait un plan précis, concocté durant sa nuit blanche. Selon sa montre, si l'heure était toujours bonne, il était trois heures du matin. Stressé, il écoutait le moindre bruit. Bombur ronflait, Kili parlait dans son sommeil, Bifur pétait. Quelle horreur ! Soudain, il entendit que quelqu'un se levait. Ce fut des pas qui essayaient d'être silencieux. Le cœur d'Atlantis battait vite, cognait jusqu'à sa tête.

— Levez-vous, chuchota la voix profonde de Thorin.

L'un d'entre eux avait sursauté.

— Moins de bruits, souffla-t-il.

— C'est une mauvaise idée... se plaignit Bilbon.

Sans que personne ne lui réponde, pas même Gandalf, ils partirent.

— Il est vraiment sourd, fit remarquer doucement l'un d'eux avant de fermer la porte silencieusement.

C'est ce qu'ils croient ! Quand ce fut le silence complet, Atlantis se leva très légèrement et marcha doucement. Étant un joueur de jeux vidéos acharnés, il essayait tant bien que de mal de se la jouer furtif. Mais avec des Nains guerriers, un vieux sage magicien, il allait avoir du mal. Il descendit en bas, vit le regard curieux de l'aubergiste, et se mit à suivre la troupe. Ils étaient loin devant, entrant dans l'orée d'une forêt. Comment allait-il faire ? Il n'allait tout de même pas les suivre durant tout leur voyage... ? Il faisait froid dehors et Atlantis gelait. Ce fut donc durant une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'il les suivirent sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Sauf Gandalf. Il abordait un sourire mystérieux sans qu'Atlantis ne le sache.

Soudain, alors qu'ils allaient traverser une petite rivière, Atlantis entendit un bruit. Non, un grognement... Mais qu'est-ce que... Oh. Mon. Dieu.

— Un Troll... souffla Atlantis.

Alors qu'il essayait de se cacher, il sentit qu'on attrapait son pied et ce fut avec horreur qu'il fut suspendu, tenu par un deuxième Troll qui souriait idiotement. C'est là qu'Atlantis hurla de toutes ses forces, vidant ses poumons. Au loin, la troupe s'arrêta, sortant leurs armes tels de courageux vikings. Des Nains Vikings, hum hum.

— Lâche-moi, 'spèce de...

— T'es tout maigre, je pourrais t'avaler sans problèmes !

— LÂCHE-MOI ! hurla la voix peureuse d'Atlantis.

L'autre Troll s'avança, sentit le garçon et fit une grimace.

— Il sent mauvais.

— MAUVAIS ? ET C'EST UN PUTAIN DE TROLL QUI PARLE ?!

Ses nerfs étaient à vifs. Il avait envie de se mettre une balle dans la tête. Genre littéralement. Tout à coup, le Troll qui le tenait hurla et lâcha Atlantis qui s'écrasa sur Dwalin. Celui-ci ne sut le rattraper et ils tombèrent tous les deux. Dwalin grogna, le jeta sur le côté et vint aux côtés des autres pour se battre.

— Je n'ai pas envie d'être prisonnier de Trolls débiles, je... commença Bilbon en déballant ses mots à la vitesse de la lumière.

Il évita un coup de poing géant.

— … propose qu'on s'enfuit !

Thorin acquiesa ainsi que Gandalf, et ils coururent durant cinq minutes, Atlantis à leurs pieds comme une furie. C'est alors qu'ils virent une petite grotte et ils glissèrent dedans. Les Trolls tendirent leur main pour essayer d'attraper quelqu'un mais Bifur coupa son doigt, les faisant fuir. Atlantis reprenait sa respiration, ayant la nausée et il ne remarqua pas le regard furieux de Thorin.

— Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire ?

Atlantis se releva, vint devant lui, en colère.

— Et vous alors ?! Vous êtes malades de me laisser seul dans un village que je connais pas ! Et si je me faisais violer !

— Bwah, ça risque pas vu... fit Dwalin.

— Vu quoi ? Je veux rester avec vous !

Thorin lança un regard à Gandalf qui eut un sourire entendu.

— Reste alors ! conclut le chef avec mauvaise humeur, on verra en combien de temps tu résisteras à cette aventure.

— Défi accepté, grogna Atlantis malgré qu'il n'était pas convaincu par ses propres mots.

— Ce n'était pas un défi, soupira Thorin.

— C'était quoi alors ?

— Une mise en garde.


End file.
